


Close Call

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco do the do and almost get caught. Or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad but its my first smut one shot.

Jean came over to Marco's house that day expecting the same thing that usually happened every week. They'd eat pizza rolls and watch a movie. It was the third Friday in June, so tonight was chick-flick night.   
Neither boy was exactly straight, and both of them had mutual romantic feelings for each other, and they knew it. They just hadn't really acted on them yet. Their status was still best friends at this point, though they did flirt a bit more with each other.   
Tonight Marco's mom was working the night shift, as she usually did on Saturdays. She had been gone for about half an hour when Jean felt Marco's stare boring into the side of his face. He turned to meet his friend's amber eyes.  
"What Mar-"  
Marco leaned forward and placed his lips on Jean's halfway through the sentence, shocking the younger. But he soon kissed back, wrapping his arms around Marco's neck and threading his fingers throughout his dark hair. Soon he found himself laying back against the bed, Marco hovering over him and gently exploring Jean's mouth with his tongue. The freckled boy put a hand up Jean's shirt and tweaked his nipple, making the other moan.  
Jean went along with it, on fire and very happy that in the end he hadn't had to make the first move. He was so caught up in what Marco was doing to his nipple that he didn't notice his other hand snake down to palm at his very hard erection. He gasped in pleasure, and Marco smirked into the kiss. Marco pulled back, panting and looking into Jean's eyes.   
"Do you want to...?" He said huskily, pupils blown with lust. Jean rubbed the tent in his friend's pants with his knee, making Marco gasp in surprise. He took that as a yes and pulled Jean's jeans off, hungrily kissing his neck. Jean tugged on the hem of Marco's shirt.   
It wasn't long before both of them were stark naked. It felt hot, and both of the boys were on fire. The older one looked to the younger.  
"You ready, Jean?" He asked, and Jean nodded. Slowly, after covering a finger in lube, he pushed the digit into Jean's tight hole. Jean made a noise of discomfort, but soon found himself enjoying the feeling as Marco thrusted his finger in and out of him, adding another. He scissored the two fingers, stretching Jean, and when he found just the right spot that had Jean gasping and falling apart, he kept hitting that spot, adding one more finger.  
"Marco... Come on... Already... I need you... to fuck me..." Jean said in between gasps. Marco felt light headed almost from hearing all the wonderful sounds coming out of Jean's mouth. He detached his mouth from where he'd been sucking Jean's nipple, looking at him. He pulled his fingers out, making Jean whimper.  
"Just relax Jean." Marco told the panting mess he called a friend under him. Slowly, he lined up the tip of his length with Jean's entrance and pushed in, and Jean gasped loudly. It took him a moment to adjust, but eventually he rolled his hips forward experimentally, and Marco took that as a sign that he could move. And he did, thrusting in and out of Jean at a fast pace that left the younger one panting Marco's name over and over.  
It wasn't extremely long before Jean yelled out Marco's name and came onto both of their stomachs, his walls clenching around Marco's dick, making him reach his high as well. The dark-haired boy came inside of Jean, his seed spilling out a bit. Suddenly, he heard the door slam and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over the two of them.  
"Act like you're asleep. Mom must have forgot something." He whispered, and soon after his mom did open the door and peer in. She turned off the TV and left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. Jean was doing all that he could not to make a noise as Marco hadn't had time to pull out of him. A few minutes later, the front door slammed and the car drove away, and Marco pulled out of Jean, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Well, that was a close one." Marco said, getting up and throwing the dirty blankets off of his bed, and wiping himself off with his shirt. He threw Jean his own shirt to do the same. When they were both clean they opted to not put on their pajamas and just sleep naked. Marco climbed back on his bed and threw an arm and a blanket over Jean. He kissed his neck softly.  
"So are we together now?" Jean asked. Marco laughed.   
"Yeah, bro, we are." He replied. With a nod, Jean closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in Marco's arms, both boys extremely worn out. Little did they know that back at the gas station where Marco's mom worked nights, she was calling up Jean's mom.  
"Hello?"  
"I believe you owe me twenty bucks, hun." She said to Jean's mother. Then they squealed and started talking about what they would do for their son's future wedding. It was a happy night for Ms. Kirchstein and Ms. Bodt.


End file.
